


Unnatural

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [132]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Freaked Out Dean, Implied Sick Sam, M/M, Uncomfortable Emmanuel, why tags why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmanuel's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 17 The Born-Again Identity

Emmanuel had only known Dean for a a few hours, but the one thing that stood out to him was the way he spoke about his brother.

While Dean drove the long way to the hospital this  _Sam_ was in, he talked on and on about him. The only time he stopped ranting about him was when he spoke about the man who had hurt him. It was almost concerning, the angry passion in Dean's voice. He would have been scared and a bit disgusted, if it wasn't for the fondness that was buried in his tone when he said his name, the way his eyes softened and his shoulders lost the tiniest bit of tension.

Emmanuel wasn't an idiot. He could put two and two together. And if he didn't have the feeling that he knew Dean from  _somewhere, somehow,_ he would have taken Dean to get help.  


End file.
